Metallic Roses
by Eclaire Heartilly
Summary: “Magnificent view,” Raynor said softly, finally broke the silence. “Yes,” I said dreamily, not noticing he had been staring at me the whole time…RaynorXKerrigan


_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own StarCraft or any of the characters so please forgive me if I depict them incorrectly. _

_Note: This is my first StarCraft story and amazingly I have been swept away by a wave of inspiration while writing this story. Please review and advise me if it is worthwhile to continue. After rereading my other stories,I gagged. So please use constructive criticismto help me improve my writing...Thx .

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**Simple Acquaintances**

"_In relationships, the little things are the big things…hug, talk, smile, kiss…"

* * *

_

"Arcturus, are you sure about this?" I asked my commander as I stood patiently waiting for the man named James Raynor to appear. It had been some time since I had trusted Confederacy goons. After what they had done to me, I vowed to get revenge.

"Absolutely, now I want the confederates annihilated. They pose too much of a threat to us. James is a hardened captain with much experience and I know he'll be of much help" Arcturus replied as patiently as he could.

"Typical…" I muttered apostrophetically, while straightening my goggles.

"What was that, Lieutenant?" he smirked in a very weird way.

"Nothing, sir," I responded automatically before he cut off the transmission. I snorted, how I hated the way the man acted but nevertheless I still felt bound to him considering he saved me from those, once again, double-faced Confederates.

So, I just stood there, occasionally checking my gun as the minutes went by. While cursing the universal and insufferable tardiness of men, I suddenly heard footsteps and a vehicle.

"Jim Raynor here," a male face illuminated her transmission screen. His vehicle stopped a few feet from me as well as the marine accompanying him. Quite a small taskforce, I deemed.

"Captain Raynor, I finished scouting the area and – you pig!" I huffed indignant, though I must admit, slightly amused by his, well, **slightly** impure thoughts about me in bed; something about bedsprings broken and me getting on my knees to –

"I didn't say anything to you yet!" he ardently replied, interrupting my own impure thoughts. He seemed genuinely shocked and his facial expression held perhaps a hint of embarrassment. The other marines must have caught on because some had a little grin on their smug faces. "But you were thinking it…" I replied as I read his thoughts. His face suddenly dawned with comprehension.

"I forgot, you're a telepath," he voiced mixed with a trace of apprehension. "Well, we better just continue on with the mission." He said, willing to change the topic.

"Right," I chuckled ruefully. Things were proceeding most excellently, me, stuck with a pervert for God knows how long. I knew, for a fact, that not many women were in the Sons of Korhal. I must admit I am quite skilled in ignoring the attention of men. Oh those annoying glances, especially at my bosom. Quite bothersome as I had no intention of falling for anyone.

So, clearing my mind of these thoughts, I began to pace forwards and for the first time this day, I sighed joyfully. The thrill of a new mission filled my body with adrenaline and I thoroughly enjoyed this feeling of excitement. I breathed in deeply, my body deathly alert should any Confederate wish to take us by surprise.

I came to a halt as my sensors picked up missile turrets up ahead. The marines looked at me with a questioning look. Only Raynor had picked up what lay ahead with his vulture.

"Turrets, I hate these things. I can't cloak with them near," I complained as we all rushed to take down the first one, then the second one, then, well you get the point.

"Are we there yet, darlin'?" Jim asked me in a charming voice as we continued on. His vulture drove beside me and he winked flirtatiously. _God, what does he take me for!_ I groaned in frustration and picked up my pace. "Kerrigan, I was jesting."

"I know, Captain" I emphasized the last word, sighing. He chuckled as we continued our way towards the Antigan base. When we arrived, I saw to my dismay that there were a few bunkers. We would never get there with brute force alone.

"Take out the turret," Raynor commanded as he himself headed towards it. He nodded to me, knowing what I had to do. I immediately cloaked myself and ran towards the command centre, sneakily entering the command room and killing the soldiers inside. I rushed back outside to see Jim out of his vulture, shaking the Antigan commander's hand. (author's note: they immediately surrendered right?) He beckoned me over.

"Lieutenant," Jim greeted.

"Captain," I replied machinelike. "Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan, Commander," I saluted the eternally grateful chief.

"Charmed," He reached and kissed my hand. I used all the will power I could muster to not roll my eyes. Curiously, I noted Jim flushed in shade of pink. "Surely you can show us our quarters now?" I broke the awkward silence.

"Of course, Lieutenant," he replied, beckoning a soldier towards us. "Private Lennox will show you around." He turned and left for the command centre as Lennox led us away.

"Jim, these are modest quarters don't you find?" I asked the captain trying to start a conversation as Lennox walked away. Jim seemed very interested in the bedding hence, he paid no heed to my words. Thus, I walked to him, summoned up my courage and whispered cynically in his ear.

"Checking for bedsprings, Jim?"

"No, darlin'. Just wondering if the frame was sturdy enough to support us," he said in a serious tone. I slapped his arm, blushing.

"Are you blushing, Lieutenant? Has the all-mighty Sarah Kerrigan finally succumbed to my deadly charms eh?" he turned me to face him, his body too close for my taste. I glared at him, mentally kicking myself for spurring his advances. "So?"

Pulling away, I simply said, "You give yourself way too much credit." Within the blink of an eye, I was out the door.

"Women," Jim muttered. He never did get to understand them and probably never will, he thought. Certainly not Kerrigan at any rate. The young attractive lieutenant was all steel and wit. He yearned to be the man to bring out the roses. _I nearly did, _he thought bitterly but she had crushed him. She treated his advances with derision and grounded his fluttering hope. After all, her bedspring comment had not been forgotten. He smiled, knowing the chaste lieutenant's comment was heavily regretted on her part. As he unpacked his gear, he vowed he would make her fall for him…bad.

"Men" I muttered as I sat down on a rock, frustrated. Although I didn't know if I was blaming myself. As much as I wanted to blame Jim, I couldn't. He could not understand why I had become so uncomfortable all of the sudden. I was scared. Damn, I'll admit that me, Sarah Kerrigan, am scared, scared shitless of relationships. Never again I told myself, after being abducted by the Confederacy. The pain of losing my whole family had alleviated but it had not been forgotten.

"Lieutenant, the Commander would like a minute," a marine said, helping me get up from my sitting position. Nodding, I walked towards the command centre and met the commander who was holding a meeting.

"Lieutenant, nice of you to join," he motioned me to sit. As I walked to my chair, I acknowledged the presence of Jim and other captains.

"Tomorrow, at 900 hours, we will conduct the first phase of attack against the Confederates. Captain Raynor, you will be working with Lieutenant Kerrigan in securing the mineral deposits on the east side of the Confederate base. Without supplies, they will be lost. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, dismissed," he nodded satisfied, saluted the two young commanders and left.

I turned to Jim. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you're beautiful, darlin'," he replied nonchalantly.

"THE MISSION, JAMES," I said sternly while he cracked a grin.

"Sweetheart, I got it all planned out. Check the datapad," he countered smugly, knowing I was impressed.

"Very well. Since, there isn't much I can do, I'll retire early." I forced a smile at him.

"Most excellent idea, I think I will too…" he faked a yawn. I rolled my eyes and began to head towards our, alas, conjoined sleeping quarters. As we stepped out into the Antigan night, we saw that the moon had already risen and cast an ethereal glow on the mineral deposits. All seemed so serene that nobody would ever suspect a horrid, bloody attack the following morning. Antiga Prime was so beautiful. I paused and just gazed at the night sky, lost in a sea of thoughts.

"Magnificent view," Raynor said softly, finally broke the silence.

"Yes," I said dreamily, not noticing he had been staring at me the whole time…

* * *

Note: Should I continue? 


End file.
